a. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to personal high gene storage units that may be useful into different modes-in the bathroom or “on the road”. The present invention storage unit may be hung from toilet paper roll rod or the hanger hooks may be folded so as to transform the storage unit into a travel pack for a hand bag, suitcase, backpack or otherwise. When hung from a toilet paper roll rod, it has plural unique features, including a forward tilt for gravity feed of contents such as packaged individual tampons; a forward opening front hatch that clears a toilet paper roll and optional segmented compartments.
b. Description of Related Art
The following patents are representative of the field pertaining to the present invention:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,481,395 B2 to Rogers describes a bathroom accessory adapted to connect with a bathroom tissue roll trunnion and support a container of wipes is disclosed. The bathroom accessory may include first and second brackets connected with and extending upward from base. The first and second brackets can be adapted to connect with a tissue trunnion, and the base can be adapted to support a container of wipes thereon. Embodiments of the bathroom accessory can be configured structural features to provide a keyed engagement a wipe container to help ensure that a particular type of wipe container is used with the wipe container holder. Other embodiments include features that may help secure the wipe container in a particular position on the wipe container holder. Further, embodiments of the wipe container holder can also be used when toilet training an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,128,235 B2 to Haddad et al. describes a dual arm caddy to be attached to the spindle of a wall mounted toilet paper holder for carrying disposable wet wipes. The upper portion of each arm is attached by hooking the spindle, and the lower, utility portion is attached to a container inclined from front to rear. A lid is rear-hinged. The hooking means can be a U-shaped slot open in the rear of the arm's upper portion, and inclined upward and elongated to assure the caddy makes wall contact before engaged spindle reaches slot's upper end. Embodiments include caddies suspendable from crossbars such as towel racks to provide consistently horizontal and stable utility platforms throughout a rage of crossbar-to-wall distances. The hooking means of the arms can also be rounded to allow them to freely rest on top of the crossbar and the caddy configured to always occupy the space closest to the wall to which the crossbar is attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,074 to Marino describes a dispenser for moist tissue roll and a slot in the housing for dispensing the tissue from the roll. The dispenser includes arms for hanging the dispenser far from a fixed element. The arms also effect a seal between housing sections forming the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,316 to DeLorean describes, an auxiliary bathroom tissue dispenser incorporating structural provisions for a deodorizer and wet tissue dispenser. A pair of support brackets hook over a conventional pre-existing primary bathroom tissue roll trunnion. A container having a plurality of air passable openings connects with the support brackets for holding replaceable deodorant tablets. A platform located at the top of the container is structured for holding a conventional wet tissue dispenser. A pair of resilient dispenser brackets depend below the container for holding an auxiliary bathroom tissue roll via a nib on each dispenser bracket, the nibs mating with the center tube of the auxiliary bathroom tissue roll.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,159 to Miller et al. describes a holder for an extra roll of tissue in a wash room, so to be readily available in case the other roll of tissue is used up, the holder including a wire frame hung from the spindle of the conventional tissue roll holder, a second spindle supported on the frame, and a pivotable cover on the frame for hiding the spare tissue roll from view.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,333 to Boone describes a bathroom fixture of improved construction, function and appearance for making available both conventional toilet-tissue and a supplemental material, for example a moistening material for application to the human body such as premoistened sheets manually withdrawable from a container or housing component.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,617 to Boone describes a unitary multipurpose bathroom fixture of improved function and appearance for making available both conventional dry sheets of toilet-tissue from a roll carried by a spindle component and supplemental premoistened sheets from a container component. A first fastening means, exclusively serving an engaging purpose, is integral with portions supporting the spindle component. A second fastening means, also exclusively serving an engaging function, is integral with the container component. The two fastening means are adapted to effect a firm engagement with one another and thus to provide the unitary fixture. Also included are means for determining the direction of withdrawal of the premoistened sheets to insure their individual availability and to prevent dislodgment of the container. Other means relate to convenience and economy in supplying the premoistened sheets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,616 to Boone describes a device readily attachable to a standard toilet-tissue dispenser of a roll type for positioning adjacent thereto in visual alignment supplemental material such as a container of pre-wetted toilet sheets. The sheets are manually withdrawable from an aperture, which is held firmly at a fixed position to assure their ready withdrawal and consistent location.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,595 to Boone describes a compact auxiliary device providing wetted or self-wetting sheets for releasable proximate mounting in conjunction with a conventional toilet-tissue dispenser of dry sheets; comprises an inexpensive container or magazine component pre-loaded with the supplemental sheets. The magazine can be snapped into functional position rapidly. It serves an improved health care and cleanliness function.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,685,365 to Sieven describes, in combination with a wrapped toilet tissue roll, means for supporting said roll as a replacement from the mandrel of a toilet tissue roll holder bearing a service roll thereon, said means comprising a pair of elongated tabs secured along the end surfaces of said rapped roll and extending beyond the peripheral surface thereof, each of said extensions being provided with a hook formed at the free end thereof adapted to be engaged around the mandrel of a toilet tissue roll holder whereby said roll may be suspended below said mandrel and the service roll positioned thereon as a replacement therefore.
United States Patent No. 2008/0169411 A1 to Quinn et al. describes a dispenser for small items has a side wall integral with a bottom panel. A top cover joins the side wall and is rotated between a closed position in contact with the side wall and an open position providing access to the interior. A pair of elongate arms is hinged to the side wall and are rotatable over a range of angles. The arms are configured with a cam segment having a sequence of spurs selectively engagable with the side wall so as to set the arms at a desired angle relative to hold the dispenser in a tilted position to better expose the interior. The arms are hooked so as to grip a roll rod for hanging the dispenser below it.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.